A Blessing Curse
by Mandalala
Summary: After what seemed like an eternity of isolation, a boy is forced back into the world through a great turn of events. What seemed to him like yet another crucible to endure, came to be probably what made his waiting worth while. Someone to share the good times and bad alike...one who would always be there for him. First story, don't own Pokémon, and any reviews are appreciated!
1. Prologue

Prolouge

I had thought that this story would reside quiet and unknown from those of the present. I thought that I would be able to forget about it, why I am still here, what I had gone through to this point. AZ's return, he and his Floette, to the world's attention meant much for many, and it gave hope to those who had watched that day. Everyone benefited from it…except me.

Maybe there was the same hope in me that was found in the masses gathered round the spectacle, the sort that had come from the transcendence of time, the reunion of two friends, something to remember forever more. If there was, such was clouded over by the memories of 3,000 years of darkness, the eternity that I saw through, moving slower than anything possible I had known. At least, it seemed to.

Time gives and takes, it heals and kills, helps to mature one, and then rot away over the days long lost to the ages. It speeds up when it's enjoyable, and comes to a halt through the events that are preferred to be long done. The latter was my case, as well as AZ, as we wandered for those years, as if we were miserable, lost souls in the afterlife. I had wished that such would come eventually, but fate has a way of making you cling to your worries, your problems, and making you endure it.

Those 3,000 years…the memories are all mixed together, and confusing, from whatever I can remember, taking up my mind and time when I have it to myself, by a fire in the night time. Sometimes I had company, sometimes I didn't. I always enjoyed whoever decided to bear my presence all for the sake of warmth in the night. I sometimes talked to them, perhaps they cuddled up to me as I did, how I didn't know what I was supposed to do, go, think, anything. The same thing, repeated over and over up until now.

Company or not, most would have gone mad to the isolation that I endured. Like being locked in a coffin for nearly thirty centuries, having nothing to do but gaze past solid mass and into one's conscience. How come I didn't go mad? What spared me the feeling of losing sanity, doubt it could be the same fate that put me there in the first place.

How many times did I reflect in that burning light, the one source of peace, warmth, light-it varied for me each time- how many times did I, thinking about what had happened that one fateful day-the day, that AZ ended the war.

….

I was taken up at a young age, maybe twelve or thirteen, and put as one of the right-hand men of the ruler of the guild. I didn't know what I was doing, hopefully my parents did. I apparently had a way with the creatures that inhabited the world-Pokémon, should you call them- that nobody else in the place did. I just knew how to talk with them, how to get onto their good side, and make friends with them. Such a talent was seen as useful in AZ's eyes. He had me join at first sight. He had me work to ease the Pokémon that had come back from fighting, to care for them and make them better, and even encourage them to get back out there.

What were they fighting? The war…

Apparently, some of the greatest rulers had gone so far over portions of land as to take up arms against the other countries, most of them their allies. It had escalated to the point where nobody was left out, and nothing could be seen in the near future close to an end. Perhaps time could be so kind as to go forth and tell me what lies ahead for us all. Even so, I had a feeling that it would not be good.

One day, the day that it all started, amongst the conflict, AZ's most prized Pokémon, Floette, had decided to join the cause, and go to fight for our land alongside its fellow friends. AZ was against the idea, but he knew that he would get nothing in resisting its intentions. Reluctantly, he watched as that friend of his left for the battle. I watched too, right next to AZ, as it followed the Pokémon in front of it. She turned, and it looked up to where we were, from the balcony of the castle, and smiled, as if there wasn't a thing to worry about, and that she would be back by next day's embrace.

"Don't' worry, I'm sure that Floette will be just fine," I told AZ. Floette had turned back forward to catch up with the rest.

"I hope so…" His worry was noticeable enough amongst his words.

It was the last time AZ saw Floette and its smile…

….

Next day's embrace came by as expected, with fewer numbers returning from the direction of the sun's peak over the horizon. Among one of the soldiers was a blanketed object, and he took great care in taking it up to the king. I watched as he ascended the stairs, trembling with mixed emotions- sadness, fear-with each step. He stopped, a foot from AZ, who was dared to question what he may be possessing within his dirty hands. Pulling the cloth away, he revealed a tiny box, one with a flower engraved on the wooden cover, similar to a certain Pokémon. His eyes…they just became empty at the sight. He fell to his knees, becoming the same height as the box…and took it slowly into his hands, cradling it, as if to offer his own self comfort instead.

We realized…that the same type of engraved pattern of a plant lay behind the box, with its owner there with it, but not moving. Not anymore.

"AZ…" I didn't know what to say…I was left speechless. Not even my own gift could help at this point.

He couldn't even utter a sound. The tears streaking down his face were enough for me to see what he was thinking.

….

After that, AZ had decided to create a weapon- _the_ weapon- to bring back that he had lost. He had decided to ask for Xerneas, the legendary Pokémon of life, to help him with what he wanted. I told him not to do this, for it would disrupt the nature of these things.

"Why should I!? You saw what had happened! Xerneas even agreed to help me with it!" he argued. Even though I was young, he knew that I was mature enough to talk with.

"Xerneas only helped because it knew you would force it to should it have declined! Even I saw it in you- you would have made Xerneas bend to your will anyways because you can't accept living without Floette!" I rebutted.

"Enough! I, I have to do this…I _must_ do this." AZ gazed down the machine, piercing the view of the sky for those for miles around. It brimmed with energy, the essence of life itself. Xerneas resided within it, waiting for his signal to start what had been deemed forbidden beforehand.

"No, you don't. You can move on. You can let Floette rest in peace. She did what she saw as the right thing, and she died for your cause that she took up as her own. She wouldn't have wanted you to pursue such things in name of her death." I insisted. He couldn't do such a thing. I could tell nothing good would come of this if he did.

"No! I will have her back! I will have my friend back!"

The switch was flipped, and the machine responded. It lighted up, starting from the base, where Xerneas was, moving to the top. The energy condensed itself, and in a moments time, it exploded. Light refracted off into every direction, blinding all who looked in our way. It had pulled much from Xerneas, leaving it in a weakened state in its little space at the machine's bottom. I felt bad for it, that it had to endure such draining. But, its effort had paid off.

The very tip, where we were, opened up, and as the light dispersed, the form of one once lost had taken place. AZ went over, holding the Pokémon in his arms, praising that he was able to see her once again. I had thought that he would be contempt with this. I prayed that he would leave it there.

Much to our dismay, his emotions only took another form within him: anger. Cradling Floette in his arms, he gazed from the skyscraper that he had made, gazing to the field of war that was still present in the land. He then began to hate those who had taken Floette from him in the first place, and that…well…was when it all went downhill.

….

"No, stop! You have Floette back, she is safe now. There is no reason for you to pursue this!" I begged to him.

"There is every reason to! Such people who would take such an innocent creature must perish!" I couldn't even see AZ anymore. Only his rage surfaced on his expressions as he looked to the distance.

"War is the only reason that this even happened…they didn't kill her for any other reason," was all I could contradict him with.

"Then let this reason be put to rest, and all conflict cease with one, final, strike…" he reached for the lever once again.

I launched myself in his path, giving him an extra second to think over his actions. I was determined to have him actually think over what he was doing. At that point, he only saw what he thought was right. He only cared about getting revenge for that which he had already fixed.

"Look at me!" I demanded, holding my arms out to get his attention. He stopped to glare daggers in my eyes, but I didn't care for his visual threats. "Did you even dare to consider what would happen after this? You destroy the land, you take more lives than one could fathom…a crime against humanity, a crime against nature itself! Just, stop it! You know this isn't the answer…"

He didn't move from where he was, but merely motioned at me with his hand, to his uards. The only response I got was him having his men hold me back, as I tried to break free, screaming for him to stop. They took me away, down the tower, so I wouldn't interfere anymore.

The switch was pushed again. The lights rose to the tip again. But this time, they were going to take lives. The lights reeked of dread, and I shivered from where I stood, waiting for the inevitable to finally come.

I saw it from the ground, where I was 'escorted', as the horrid spectacle took place. The energy went faster to the top of the machine, and was launched far into the sky, becoming almost a spec to us, all who watched. There was no arguing for those few seconds, no resisting on my part, or even a hint of emotion from the AZ before me. Nothing, only silence, as we watched the light way up rise, rise…then begin to fall. Right to the battlefield.

A sudden tremble took everyone by surprise, save me. I merely watched with unexplainable thoughts as an explosion took place far greater than that which I had witnessed up to this point. It took up the better portion of my view, spreading past the battlefield's reach. It sent bird Pokémon, some of which I even knew at the time, flying towards us, over, and far away, as well as those in the nearby forest.

Nothing after that. Not even the sounds of battle in the far, far distance.

I looked to the machine, and saw Xerneas, tired as before, gazing in my direction. I could tell it was feeling what I was, whatever it was. We both couldn't register what had happened. The same machine that had been used to give one life back had taken many more in its place.

AZ then went to pull the lever again, which I could see at the very top. All the soldiers were still idle from what had just occurred. I ran to the center of the base, to where Xerneas was, desperate to get it out before it happened again.

Xerneas couldn't move, having used too much of its power. I still tried to make it rise, putting what I could into making it get out of the machine. AZ took notice of this, and ran from where he was to try and stop me. He reached for me, and I took hold of Xerneas. I wouldn't let go for anything, even if it had meant death.

The machine then started again, taking Xerneas' power once more. It had taken it to its limit, and finally, Xerneas dissipated.

It is said from legend that Xerneas, and it's counterpart, Yveltal, should they be drained of their life force, or should they reach the end of their cycle, would then scatter what was left of their energy to the earth around them. Over the years, they would gather their energy to be born once again from the life of the land. I found out that day, that this is, for a fact, what happens.

The explosion didn't hurt at all, but it was forceful. Both AZ and I took the majority of the blast, being sent back several feet. Regaining my senses, I glanced over to where Xerneas was residing: gone. What was left of it was seen as particles scattered around us, rising to the four winds as they slowly faded away. Xerneas was gone. What he had left both AZ and I that day would curse us to an eternity of anguish.

….

Floette, realizing that the person that she had cared for once, was gone. Only a husk of a man was left from AZ and I for the most part. She couldn't be part of that. Because of this, Floette left the castle shortly after the end of the war, never heard from again. AZ grew recluse because of this abandonment, feeling betrayed. He shut out everyone around him, closing his heart and sealing it in a mental fortress. I finally forgot the AZ I once knew, replaced by this…this…shell of a man.

"How could you do this to me…Floette…" whimpered the man, stripped of all that he had cared for at that point. He was open like a book for anyone to look at.

"She saw that you had lost your pure heart. Floette couldn't have stayed with you even if she wanted to. Just look at what you've become. You can't even call yourself a king anymore." I was honest and cold with what I had said. I really saw nothing left of him, save his face, after the war had ceased.

"…get out of my sight…" I was taken aback by this. I didn't think that he would turn away his last friend, despite what I had said. "I don't want to see your face ever again! Not for the rest of my days!" Little did he know how long his days were.

I took after Floette and left after that. I just…went wherever the trails led me. I was alone after that. No friends, my family had been lost to the war…I was left to fend for myself for the longest of times. Nothing ever changed for that time. The same, empty days that I forced myself to move along through, and the dark, reflective nights that I looked back to what happened. Like I said before, I may have had company every now and then to share my sorrows with, but it was only Pokémon, never other people. I never had talked to another human during that time that I had alone.

How did I not go mad…I guess…it was because of what was to follow ultimately…


	2. Chapter 1

**I better start doing this…I do not own Pokémon in any shape or form, nor to I take credit for anything that may come from the series. It belongs to Nintendo, and this is purely a fan-made story for entertainment, not profit.**

Chapter 1

This explains how I ended up in such a state. I'll spare you the details of the events between then and now, seeing as though you get the gist of it from a sentence or two prior. Just a misanthropist of a person who wandered all over the regions, no real goal in sight. Despite this, I still pushed to be a use to whoever seemed to deserve it. I can't live by myself through only things in the wild not can I?

I went to work every now and then in small towns that I came across, be it menial tasks or tiresome drudgery. Money acquired went to simple things like clothes and food, nothing else.

Anyone I met, whether they were nice or crude, I treated the same. I just ignored them for the most part, deflecting even the simplest of salutations in order to keep to the penetralium of emotions that made up my being. Why should I have to care about them? AZ gave me enough of a horror at my age, regardless of my level of mental maturity at that time, that scarred me beyond the help of any convalescence, not even the eternity to which I was bound. Bound to what I was part of, bound to a crime beyond humanity, or nature for that matter. Who would want to be friends with me, let alone give me a chance? It was better that I just left them alone, so that they didn't become aware of such a story. I just left after a while, so they wouldn't bear my tale on their minds.

A cycle like mine, no matter how hard I resisted, was bound to come to an end. It happened one night, a night that I dread to recall, yet bless at the same time…

I had been travelling east from the Johto region, deciding to head over into Kanto for a while. It was usually warmer there when winter rolled over into Johto, and though I'd usually be going to Phenac City in the far northwest, I chose the shorter trip ultimately. Of course, I forgot about getting around the peaks of Mt. Silver, but it was simple enough once I got the right tools.

The night was like any other, though the moon shone brighter with no clouds hiding it away. Some Pokémon came out to play, like the Zubat and Duskull from the woods around, while the rest took to their homes high and low. Some passed by me as I was tending to a fire on the side of the road, curious as to what one such as myself would be doing out alone in the woods, as well as eager to feel some of the heat from the burning material I was taking care of, which I was more than happy to allow.

There was even a Riolu out for an evening stroll, and joined me beside the warmth, though I could see a Lucario- its mother, no doubt- watching from a distance, making sure that it was safe. I pulled an Oran Berry from my pack to offer, which it eagerly accepted, the fire lighting up its smile as it munched down. It made me at peace, just to see a happy soul amongst the masses, which I could thank myself for causing.

A cry from the mother a moment later, and the Riolu was off into the night, only a small wave before it was out of sight. Content with the thought in my head, I turned back to the fire, adding some more twigs as I pushed the material closer together to conserve the heat.

It couldn't have been more than a few minutes after that when a faint scream dragged my attention away from the fire. My head snapped to the direction where I thought it had come from, and I stood up quietly, should it have repeated. It did, and so I doused the flame to a smoke and began in the way of the sound. I had just left a town in the other direction, so I didn't believe that I was close to hitting the next one. But, sure enough, I saw a light in the distance that was similar to that of my own. It was higher, on a house, however. I felt my heart drop at the sight of it, and broke into a sprint. The screaming picked up, with the occasional explosion making me jump as I drew near. I saw stray beams of fire and electricity cut through the sky above the horizon, making me think, "_This is no accident.."_

I felt the dirt turn to concrete under my feet, and I stopped to gaze around at the destruction surrounding me. There were people running from buildings in fear, as well as Pokémon. I needed to know what was going on. I stopped one to ask what had happened, to which they burst out, "T-team Rocket! They're attacking the town!" They broke from my grasp as they saw a shot of flames go up above.

"_I have to help…I need to do something,_" I thought, breaking to the closest building I could to give assistance where necessary. I checked several houses, but they were abandoned. I stumbled upon a small Plusle in the corner, which I brought out and told it to get out of the area quickly. I was about to head into the adjacent apartment, when I heard someone around the corner, though it wasn't screaming.

"Come on, I haven't got all day! Give me your Pokémon, I see your Pokéballs right there!" I heard them say. The response was pleading to be let go, sounding like a hurt person. Heading around the side of the building, I stared at what I saw. A grunt from Team Rocket stood over a crouching man, pushing against the wall behind him, as if it would give out and allow him more distance from the attacker. A Houndoom stood next to it, ready to pounce at any moment, while other members stood behind him with their own Pokémon, watching.

"That's it, I don't have time for this. Use Bi-," the trainer was cut off before he could give a command to his Pokémon, who turned around in confusion, realizing what had happened.

A swift kick met the grunt in the middle of his sentence, sending him off onto his back against the sidewalk. The Houndoom was just as surprised as the rest of the Team Rocket. The man against the wall took this as his exit, and ran away from the scene without a second thought, giving me a grateful look in his eyes as he parted. Turning myself back to the main enemy, he regained composure, and grasping his jaw in his hand, glared in my direction.

"You little snot…" he muttered, rubbing the sore spot upon his jawwhere my foot made contact.

"Sorry, my foot must have slipped," I mocked. I wouldn't let him hurt anyone who didn't deserve it, and I would most certainly not let him take others' Pokémon. It seemed that the grunt didn't take well to my sarcasm, judging from his expression.

"Fire Blast!" The Houndour came to its senses, readying up a shot from its mouth, directed right at me. It didn't care that I wasn't a Pokémon, only that I was an enemy.

My eyes widened and dilated. I had no idea what to do. I couldn't run from it, probably couldn't dodge it, and most certainly couldn't counter it. By the time it was charged up, I had little time to react.

The shot was fired. My hands went up as my only option, bracing myself for what was about to come. A blast lighted up the area as it hit, making those watching squint for a moment at such brightness at night, surpassing even that of the fires around.

It felt like a number of needles piercing my arms, and I cringed at the feel of the burn, feeling each one individually in my mind. It hurt, but I could still take more. The grunt stared in disbelief, that a person could withstand a point blank Fire Blast at full force. His flabbergasting was shared by the rest, who gave the same disbelief at that witnessed

"What…_are_ you…" he managed to spit out, having nothing else to say. His daze was soon snapped by a deep voice that called out from behind the group.

"Private! What are you doing!?"

The grunts stepped aside to allow for a man in a white suit, with grey-blue hair to advance towards the one he had called to. I couldn't move, still in partial shock from the impact of that attack, as well as not knowing what to do.

"Er, sir! My apologies, sir. It's just that…this boy just…" he tried to reason. The man grew impatient with this excuse, or lack of one, and made one for him.

"Did what? Tried to interfere? What did I say!? You cast them aside as well. Attack if they resist! Remember?"

"That's the thing, sir. He didn't go down, even though I tried…" the grunt partially explained, finding the words for what he saw.

"What, hitting him!?"

"Using a Fire Blast, boss. He took it head on, and he's still there!" one of the other grunts specified.

"Huh? Are you kidding me?" The man looked over at me, seeing the burn marks on my arms, which were still held up absentmindedly. A perplexed expression came from him, and he then gave a command to his assistant.

"Well, I've always had a desire for a lab rat. Gengar," he concluded, looking at me with eyes that made me cringe further. A moment after, an apparition came from the ground, purple all over, with two hands separate from the rest. The only thing that wasn't purple were the abnormal, blue glowing eyes that shot right at me. I didn't try to turn and run, because I knew I couldn't in that current state. I felt my legs give out under me, and my eyes pulled the curtains down, taking away my sight of the world around me. The ground came up to my back in a soft embrace, only because I couldn't feel that well. I didn't react to the forceful arms that raised me from the floor, or when they started moving in an unknown direction. Then, I finally lost all consciousness. I had no idea what was going to happen to me.

I wondered how that man was doing, the one I stepped in for. Then I wondered about the Plusle…then the lady who I stopped. I still remember the looks on their faces from that night. Did I do the best I could? Could I have done more to help? These questions have plagues my conscience far past that evening, always making me think back to my actions. Then again, who _doesn't_ wish that they had done something differently? We all have our own regrets through life, and we always latch on to those little imperfections, as if they will be fixed if doted upon enough. I now know, that what's done if done, and there's no sense in crying to Dialga or Celebi to beg for change, because the past is set, and there's no going back. I then set to looking forward, but not without remembering those who imprinted on me that night. I always look back to those in particular, to remember that…well…I don't know…why _do_ I recall them? To remind me to try better, or to give motivation to do what's right? Yes, that may very well be it.

But enough of that. This is the night that brought me back to the world of civilization, though forced. It was tragic at first, but if it weren't for that, then I wouldn't be where I am now. It was worth what I went through, as you'll soon see.

**Thank you for reading, if you did. I hope you enjoyed it, and I am sorry (if you were waiting) for the time it took. I can't promise anything when it comes to consistency with these updates, but I will take my time to make these chapters decent. **

**If you have any ideas, or comments, **_**please**_** do leave a review, for I am looking to create my own works of literature once I grow up. This is just that first step. If you are interested in beta reading, then let me know. Have a very merry Christmas, and a happy New Year on top. Now, since my family's asleep, time to go look at presents…**


	3. Chapter 2

**Don't own Pokémon, as you probably could have guessed. The only purpose of this non-profit fanfiction by me is for entertainment reading, as well as enhancing my writing skills. Hope you enjoy Chapter 2!**

"Johto Lab, Sector D, Test Subject #1217. Date is August 12th, time is noon. Today will be testing resistance to types of attacks."

The man before me, adorned in a white lab coat-the only significant aspect of his figure-spoke into the little black box in his hand, holding his train of thought in the contraption, before setting is back upon the steel table next to me. A slight klink sound echoed through the room. It was rather spacious with walls stretching from corner to corner of my eye, and if I wasn't bound at the time, I would have been unconsciously urged to stretch out my arms and take up what space I could. Sighing, I glanced down to the recorder's table, noticing only a filled syringe-probably an emergency tranquilizer, seeing as though I have made attempts to escape this new prison of mine- and a thick monitor next to it. The writing on the screen was too small for me to see, not to mention the angle I tried squinting at. Regardless, the scientist typed in a several rows of code, and then pressed a red key among the options-never a good sign-, and stood back as the program went through.

Turning my eyes forward, I gazed towards the reason for the room's size. A machine, mostly looking like a projector of sorts, took up the majority of the room, and of course, was directed at my own self. It started up when the scientist pushed the button, and began humming, coming to life with glowing lights covering the sides. The lab worker, noticing my less than pleasant expression at the sight of the machine, took joy on describing what it was to me.

"This beauty of a thing is a type-radiating dispenser. It created a replicated essence of an attack's type, and bounces back to tell its effectiveness on the subject. We use it to take Pokémoon we don't know much about to comprehend its typing and what it is best designed for. Great for new species, I must say!"

Caring to point a flaw out, I retorted to him, "But I'm not a Pokémon, genius. I'm just a teenager, am I not?"

His look didn't change, still one of great enthusiasm. "Oh, but that's what makes this even better! You may not be a Pokémon, but something about you, something about your own code, makes you just as durable as one! Because of that, we may be able to create enhanced humans with your DNA, and that would allow for us to create an army of our own, people _and _Pokémon!"

I would have responded with how immoral it was, the idea of created genetically enhanced humans for such reasons. But before I could utter a syllable, I felt a slightly stinging sensation in my chest, which caught me off guard. Certain enough, the machine had projected a blue wave towards me, and it hurt. A few seconds after it had started, it died down, and the scientist looked to his screen to see the results.

"Hm…regular effectiveness from Water-Type. Rules out some options...let's try Dragon-Type."

More buttons pressed in succession, and the machine fired at me again, with a shining radiance, not really any specific color, at the same target once more. I braced for the contact…nothing. I looked at the rays, and they were going through me just as normal, but I didn't feel anything really. Only a vibration if I had to express it.

"Resistance to Dragon-Type moves? That would only leave one type, but let's run one more test for sure…"

"Why!? Because you want to get more fun out of me, like I'm some kind of lab experiment? I'm a human, for Arceus' sake! How low will you go for the sake of curiosity!?"

"This secret lab of ours is for the study of Pokémon! Ethical or not, we work to uncover every fact about every species, and the brightest scientists devote themselves to that cause!" It seemed as though I pulled a nerve there on him. I decided to go a little further…

"Brightest scientists, huh? Know any?" Amusing as the insult was, I didn't have the humor to smile at my own wit. However, his twisted facial at this was enough for me to be satisfied.

"Why, you…I will not have you questioning my intellect! You, are but an experiment to me to conduct research on, nothing else! You are lower than me in this place! I talk down to you if at all," he argued, losing his tolerance with me.

"Then why am I higher up on this table?" I had a point there. That point, however, only seemed to poke at his patience with me.

"You think you're so clever, don't you? That you are the better man here?"

"I _know_ that I am. Pull this table down, then we can talk on the same level physically. Let me out to take a life, then we can talk on the same level morally…monster." My statement left him red in the face with anger. The white coat didn't help either, the bright attire contrasting with his skin. He looked like a tomato, frankly. He was about to shout out, when suddenly, the doors slid open, and snapping out of his state of rage, the scientist turned in surprise to the one who gave presence to the room.

The 'redhead' regained his composure upon seeing the admin. I could tell because of the finer detail to which his apparel pertained, though it was different from the last one I encountered back in the town. The shirt was majorly black like a grunt, with yellow lines tracing up each side, ending at the neck. The man seemed to have a few more years on him than the others, though his hair, both top and chin, consisted of only purple, odd enough a sight as you'd imagine. The last unique article of his getup was the belt with small capsules hanging from it, though I was clueless as to what materials resided within, and my curiosity was weak enough to pass off my desire for knowledge, doubtless it would only be regretful.

"Er, Lambda Sir! What brings you?" The mere presence of the guy was enough to cancel any prior events in the scientist's composure, as if I hadn't ever gotten to him.

"Well, sad to say, the higher up wishes for this here lad to be moved north to Sector C. They've finally had their renovations complete, and they wish to commence studies immediately on him. Apparently, whatever is going on in his body can be groundbreaking to our advances."

"But we had only started here! I had plenty more tests waiting to be done!" he tried to reason, yet to no positive results.

"I know, I had some things to try out as well. Unfortunate for us, they have better mechanics and engineering at this point, so it would be best to oblige, for the sake of faster results. Were you able to get anything, however?" the admin was eager for any details about me.

"All I could conduct was that, whatever it is that enhances his capabilities, it appears to reside as and produce a Fairy-Type essence. I have no clue what would do such a thing, but I can assure that it is true."

"Fairy-Type, you say? Now that's a rare one in these parts, basically nonexistent. Oh well, let's get moving with this kid," he concluded. I cared not to talk whatsoever, seeing as though I not only had anything to contribute to such polysyllabic converse, but that it was better to get any details about myself. In all honesty, after 3,000 years, I never cared to know why I wouldn't change in the slightest. I haven't aged for the most part, and I've always been able to perform slightly better than those I ever encountered. I had no idea how to find out, so finding out that I was apparently a "Fairy-Type" was one step in the proper direction.

"Purple-doo" pulled one of the capsules from his belt, one with a greenish tint to its inner solution. I didn't even bother anymore trying to move, or else I would've gotten out by now. It was probably a Sleep Powder replication into liquid state, for I dozed off after being injected. Like the last time, I don't know what happened after that, only that the next time that I would wake up, I would get my chance to escape.

**Well, that probably took a little while. Sorry for anyone who has been waiting, but it has been an importunate barrage of work to get done over the past two weeks, both in and out of the school hours (at least my English teacher would be happy for me using 'importunate' in a sentence). Anyways, I hope you liked reading, and thank you to those who have continued to. Please, any reviews would be very much appreciated, for it lets me know that people care. Not that I would stop, but it does give motivation more than anything else for me.**

**Happy Appreciate a Dragon Day! (Yes, it is an official holiday, I swear. Go ahead, Google it.) I give appreciation to Charizard, Saphira, Smaug, Haku, and Discord! Let me know your favorite dragons if you wish.**


End file.
